KAKASEKS SENSEI
by RadnaRadno
Summary: Summary : Guru baru yang menggoda, memberikan pelajaran tentang seks yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan muridnya .


**KAKASEKS SENSEI**

**Summary : Guru baru yang menggoda, memberikan pelajaran tentang seks yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan muridnya .**

**Disclaimer : Naruto always belong to Masashi Kishimoto .**

**KAKASEKS SENSEI copyright by RadnaRadno**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Crime (maybe) .**

**Warning(s) : Typos (nothin's perfect, right ?), Lemon, Not good to under 17, Super OOC, and the others fuckin' containe, Mind to read and review gals ?**

**This is special request fic to :**

**Windy Haruchiwa-chan**

**widyan dian**

**arai-chan**

**Nekomusume**

This story REAL from my imagination, i don't wanna make same fuckin' mistakes (sorry for my past) . Happy reading gals :D

**KAKASEKS SENSEI**

Aku melangkah masuk ke gerbang sekolah yang besar ini .

Tertulis dengan jelas di atas palang selamat datang,

"Konoha Ladies High School" .

Disinilah aku sekarang, salah sekolah favorit di Konohagakure .

Tapi, sekolah ini hanya untuk perempuan .

Dan aku akan memulai petualanganku disini .

**FLASHBACK **

"Anda yakin akan mengajar disini, tuan ?" tanya kepala sekolah Konoha Ladies High School, Tsunade .

"Ya" jawabku singkat .

"Dengan ruangan pribadi dan peredam suara ? " tanya nya lagi .

"Untuk ketenangan dan kebutuhan proses pembelajaran" jawabku .

"Umm baiklah, semua data dan berkas anda lengkap, tetapi ada satu yang kurang .." lanjut wanita berdada besar itu .

"Ya" jawabku, aku mengerti apa kata-kata yang akan dia lontarkannya selanjutnya .

"Alamat rumah anda, kenapa tidak tercantum diberkas anda tuan ?" tanya Tsunade lagi .

"Saya hidup nomaden, apartemen saya sering pindah" jawabku .

"Oh baiklah, anda boleh mulai mengajar besok . Semoga anda betah disini" ujar wanita berkepala 5 yang awet muda itu .

Aku melangkah keluar dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan .

Pasti, aku akan sangat betah .

**FLASHBACK END **

Aku melangkah menuju kelas 2-1 .

Kelas dimana aku akan mengawali hari pertamaku sebagai pengajar .

GREEK

Kubuka perlahan pintu geser kelas itu, dan melangkah kedalam surga dunia ku .

Kutatap puluhan pasang mata yang sedang mengawasiku .

"Eh, se-selamat datang, Sensei .." seorang gadis berambut pirang menyambutku .

"Hn" jawabku .

"Perkenalkan diri anda, Sensei," seorang gadis bercepol dua menyahut dari barisan belakang .

"Hn, baiklah akan kuperkenalkan diriku pada kalian nona-nona cantik" .

"Kyaaa~ Sensei kita romantis" sahut para gadis-gadis itu .

"Namaku Hatake Kakashi, kalian bisa memanggilku Kakashi atau Hatake Sensei . Tapi aku tidak suka formalitas, panggil saja aku Kakashi" ucapku pada para gadis yang kulihat sudah terpesona padaku itu .

Ya, siapa yang tidak terpesona padaku .

Biarpun aku menutupi sebagian wajahku dengan masker, tapi itu tidak mengurangi pesonaku .

Kata orang aku memiliki kharisma yang terpancar dengan indah, aku selalu tersenyum jika mengingat kata-kata itu .

Rambut perak, tubuh atletis, kulit putih bersih dan goresan luka pada mata kiriku benar-benar sukses membuat ku tampil gagah .

Dan sepertinya kharisma ku itu kembali memikat gadis-gadis SMA di hadapanku ini .

Aku pun kembali menatap gadis-gadis itu dan melemparkan senyum, walaupun aku tau tak ada yang bisa melihatku tersenyum .

"Jangan diam saja, Sensei . Ayo mulai pelajaran" seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu menegurku .

"Oh iya, sekian perkenalannya . Aku akan mulai pelajaran hari ini" jawabku sambil berjalan menuju papan tulis .

Ku ambil kapur sebatang dan mulai menggoreskannya pada papan tulis .

Ku gambar dua buah simbol di papan .

Simbol ikonografi untuk wanita, yang berbentuk seperti lingkaran dengan garis seperti palang dibawahnya .

Dan satu lagi, berbentuk lingkaran dengan anak panah yang membujur miring dari sisi atas, untuk pria .

"Kalian tau apa ini ?" tanyaku pada murid-murid baruku ini .

"Tauu Sensei" jawab mereka serempak .

"Hihihi menatap gambar itu membuatku gerah" .

"Iya, jadi ingin" .

Kudengar beberapa murid wanitaku itu tertawa kecil dan berkomentar macam-macam .

Aku tersenyum mendengar respon mereka, dasar remaja .

"Apa tujuan anda menggambar itu, Sensei ?" gadis berambut merah muda itu mengajukan pertanyaan padaku .

"Hmm pertanyaan bagus nona merah muda" ujarku .

"Sakura . Haruno Sakura" ucapnya agak acuh padaku .

"Oh, baiklah maafkan aku nona Sakura, bolehkan aku memanggilmu begitu ? Aku tidak suka formalitas" ujarku pada gadis merah muda itu .

"Terserah . Sekarang apa tujuan anda menggambar simbol itu ?" lanjutnya mengacuhkan jawabanku .

"Hei forehead, jawabannya jelas kan . Kakashi-Sensei kita ini sedang ingin 'melakukannya' hahaha" sahut gadis blonde yang tadi menyambutku .

"Hn, begitukah ?" tanyaku pada gadis blonde itu .

"Lalu apa kalau bukan ?" Sakura menggencarkan pertanyaannya padaku lagi .

"Nona-nona, apakah kalian tau sebenarnya makna dari gambar ini ?" tanyaku pada gadis-gadis muda ini .

"Tentu, artinya masukkan saja anak panahnya pada lubang sasaran hahaha" sahut gadis blonde itu lagi .

"Hn, boleh juga nona yellow hair" jawabku padanya .

"Panggil saja Ino Sensei, Yamanaka Ino" ujarnya .

"Baiklah, aku hargai pendapat nona Ino ini . Ada pendapat lain ?"

"Anda adalah seorang guru psikologi, apakah menanyakan simbol tentang seks juga adalah bagian dari sistem pengajaran anda ?" sahut suara yang mulai familiar kudengar .

Aku memalingkan wajahku pada asal suara itu .

"Pendidikan seks juga termasuk psikologi, nona Sakura" ujarku padanya .

Gadis itu memalingkan muka .

'Ah, polos juga dia' batinku .

"Apapun maknanya, bagi saya itu tidak perlu dibahas Sensei" sahut gadis itu sambil tetap memalingkan wajahnya .

'Menarik' batinku .

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menanyakan makna atau arti dari simbol ini . Karena simbol ini adalah simbol ikonografi, dan itu diluar mata pelajaran ku . Kita ganti topik-"

"Bagaimana kalau membahas cara berhubungan seks yang baik, Sensei ?" .

Lagi-lagi gadis blonde bernama Ino itu menginterupsi kata-kataku .

Kupalingkan wajahku padanya,

"Kau agresif juga nona Ino" ujarku padanya .

Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengerling nakal .

Benar-benar menarik kelas ini .

"Pendidikan seks adalah sesuatu yang masih di anggap 'kotor' untuk dibicarakan . Alasannya ? Karena banyak orang menganggap kalau seks belum pantas dibicarakan apabila belum menikah . Tapi menurutku justru semenjak kita berusia belasan tahunlah kita harus menerima pendidikan seks yang baik dan benar" jelasku pada gadis-gadis muda dihadapanku ini .

"Sensei, apa melakukan seks dimasa SMA termasuk pendidikan ?" tanya Ino lagi padaku .

Aku menyeringai dibalik maskerku, anak ini benar-benar perlu diberi pelajaran .

"Hanya jika kau melakukannya dengan gurumu, maka bisa kusebut itu pendidikan" jawabku sambil memalingkan wajah ke arahnya .

Dia terkejut, tapi wajahnya menunjukkan dia senang mendengar pernyataanku .

"Bagaimana kalau dengan Sensei ?" tanyanya lagi .

Kutatap aquamarine gadis Yamanaka itu sekilas, dari balik maskerku aku tersenyum,

"Boleh" jawabku .

Dia kaget, tapi langsung bisa menguasai diri dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan .

Gadis-gadis lain di kelas terpaku mendengar jawabanku .

Kudengar para gadis berbisik histeris .

'Ah, pemandangan biasa' batinku .

"Nona-nona, apakah bisa aku lanjutkan pelajaranku hari ini ?" aku memandang ke seluruh penjuru kelas .

"Tentu, Sensei" sahut semua gadis-gadis muda itu .

"Baik, yang pertama akan kujelaskan tentang unsur psikologi dalam pendidikan seks . Pertama adalah pengontrolan emosi hhh" aku mendesah pelan sebelum melanjutkan pengajaranku .

"Pengontrolan emosi sangat dibutuhkan ketika kita memikirkan tentang seks . Ketika otak kita berfikir tentang hubungan intim, otomatis hal itu akan membuat kita melupakan logika dan realita, dan juga melupakan pengontrolan emosi yang ada dalam pikiran kita"

"Oohh begitu," kudengan gadis-gadis belia itu meng-oh kan penjelasanku .

"Pernah dengar kata emosi sesaat ?"

"Ya" jawab gadis-gadis itu serempak .

"Nah, disaat itulah dimana reaksi psikis kita tidak dapat mengontrol emosi dengan baik, sehingga terjadilah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan sehi-"

"Sehingga terjadilah hal-hal yang menyenangkan, benar kan Sensei ?", Yamanaka Ino menyela perkataanku untuk yang kesekian kalinya .

"Hm sebenarnya untukku bisa kukatakan menyenangkan, tetapi sekarang kita sedang dalam proses belajar-mengajar jadi aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang tidak boleh didengar oleh murid-muridku, benar kan nona Ino ?" jawabku sambil mengedipkan mata kearahnya .

Dia mengacungkan jempolnya .

'Anak ini benar-benar butuh perhatian khusus' batinku .

"Kami ingin dengar jawaban yang memang seharusnya kami dengar dari mulut anda Sensei," ah suara familiar itu lagi .

Aku menoleh pada Haruno Sakura, gadis yang sedaritadi bersikap dingin padaku .

"Hmm baiklah, akan kujawab dengan kapasitasku sebagai seorang guru psikologi kalian," jawabku sambil memandang Sakura .

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan sinis .

"Tentu kita tau segala hal di dunia ini memiliki resiko positif dan negatif . Begitu pula dengan hubungan seks, tapi yang banyak diketahui adalah dampak negatif dari hubungan seks, padahal jika dipikirkan dengan logika maka hubungan seks bisa memiliki dampak postif" terangku pada gadis-gadis dihadapanku ini .

"Berarti seks itu dibenarkan, iya kan Sensei ?" tanya gadis bercepol dua yang tadi memberiku pertanyaan .

"Tidak sepenuhnya nona bercepol" ujarku sambil menatapnya .

"Panggil aku Ten-Ten, Sensei" ujarnya .

"Baiklah, tidak sepenuhnya benar nona Ten-Ten . Hubungan seks bisa berdampak positif asalkan disertai dengan maksud positif pula, dalam konteks ini maksud ku adalah dengan tujuan memperoleh keturunan . Dimana tujuan itu disertai dengan ikatan sehidup semati dua pasangan, pria dan wanita . Ikatan yang lazim kita sebut dengan pernikahan hhh" aku menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kata-kataku .

"Jika pria dan wanita sudah mengikat janji dalam komitmen pernikahan, maka setiap kegiatan seks yang dilakukan dengan suami atau istrinya itu dianggap positif . Karena hampir tidak berdampak negatif sama sekali . Pasangan suami istri itu akan terpuaskan kebutuhan biologis dan psikisnya satu sama lain, dan jika beruntung mereka bisa mendapatkan buah hasil hubungan seks positif mereka, seorang anak" lanjutku .

"La-lalu kalau negatif, Sensei ?" kali ini seorang gadis berambut indigo angkat bicara .

"Hmm negatif ya .. Hubungan seks bisa berdampak negatif apabila kita melakukannya dengan orang yang belum memiliki ikatan apapun dengan kita . Di jaman moderen seperti ini bisa banyak kita temukan gadis yang sudah tidak pantas disebut 'gadis' lagi dan-"

"EHEM", kudengar beberapa murid dikelas berdehem keras ketika aku menyebut kalimat terakhir ku .

Aku terdiam dan tersenyum dibalik maskerku menatap murid-murid ku ini .

'Benar-benar masih polos" batinku untuk kesekian kalinya .

"Hn bukan maksudku untuk membuat buruk citra perempuan, tapi bukankah itu kenyataan yang terjadi ? Banyak gadis seusia kalian harus hamil tanpa ikatan dan akhirnya berhenti sekolah hanya karena tidak mampu mengontrol emosi ketika mulai berfikiran tentak seks . Karena itu seks bisa berdampak positif dan negatif" jelasku pada murid-muridku ini .

"Begitukah Sensei ?" tanya gadis yang bernama Ten-Ten itu .

"Ya, dan bolehkah aku melanjutkan pelajaranku nona-nona ?"

"Ya Senseii" sahut semua gadis dikelas 2-1 ini .

"Semakin menarik saja pelajaran yang diberikan Kakashi Sensei" ujar Yamanaka Ino .

"Lanjutkan Sensei, kami ingin mendengar lagi yang lebih panas" sahut Ten-Ten .

"Kalian ini, benar-benar remaja dengan hormon yang tinggi ya" ucapku sambil menatap penjuru kelas .

Mereka hanya tersenyum dan menyeringai mendengar pernyataanku .

"Baik, akan kulanjutkan penjelasanku tentang unsur psikologi dalam pendidikan seks .. Kedua, selain emosi yang perlu diperhatikan adalah komitmen dari dalam diri kita sendiri . Masih berhubungan dengan emosi, tapi ini menyangkut tentang pendirian teguh yang sudah kalian ikrarkan pada diri kalian sendiri .." jelasku pada murid-murid ku yang kini tampak kebingungan menatapku .

"Maksud Sensei ?" kali ini kudengar suara Haruno Sakura mengajukan pertanyaan padaku .

"Hmm kalian ingin tau ?" tanyaku menggoda gadis-gadis dihadapanku ini .

"Tentu saja !" seru mereka serempak .

"Baiklah, akan kuberi tau tentang sebuah komitmen pada diri sendiri, yakni kalian harus mempunyai prinsip yang harus kalian pegang teguh . Salah satu prinsip yang harus dimiliki wanita terutama gadis seperti kalian ini adalah 'AKU AKAN SERAHKAN TUBUHKU PERTAMA KALI HANYA UNTUK SUAMIKU, AKU INGIN SUAMIKU LAH YANG JADI ORANG PERTAMA YANG MENYENTUH KU WALAUPUN MUNGKIN AKU BUKAN YANG PERTAMA UNTUK NYA' . Sebuah prinsip yang mungkin terdengar remeh dan sepele, tapi prinsip itulah yang harus dimiliki setiap wanita" jelasku pada murid-muridku ini .

"Aku tidak mengerti, Sensei, lagipula sekarang kan tidak jaman mengikuti prinsip bodoh seperti itu" sahut Yamanaka Ino .

Aku tersenyum menatap gadis itu .

'Benar-benar ciri khas anak muda jaman sekarang' batinku .

"Nona Ino, boleh kutau kira-kira jika kutanya apa prinsipmu, kau akan menjawab apa ?" tanyaku pada gadis itu .

"Eh ng- prinsip ya ? Jaman sekarang tidak jaman lagi kalau masih perawan !" seru gadis itu dengan semangat .

Aku tersenyum dibalik maskerku, sudah kuduga jawabannya akan seperti itu .

"Kenapa ?" tanyaku pada gadis blonde itu .

"Ah Sensei ini seperti tidak mengerti anak muda saja, jaman sekarang kan berbuat seks itu seperti sebuah kewajiban, sudah banyak gadis yang tidak suci lagi . Lagipula nanti kalau menikah suami pasti mengerti kok" jawab Yamanaka muda itu enteng .

Aku sedikit tertawa mendengar penjelasan itu .

Anak ini memang perlu diberi pelajaran ..

"Kau salah Ino !" sahut sebuah suara familiar ditelingaku, Haruno Sakura .

"Salah bagaimana forehead ?" Ino menyangkal kata-kata Sakura .

"Sensei, ijinkan aku memberikan pendapat," Haruno muda itu meminta pembelaanku .

"Baik" sahutku, aku penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan gadis dingin itu .

"Kau tau tidak Ino, prinsipmu itu salah besar . Jujur aku tidak suka kata-katamu, jika nanti menikah suami pasti mengerti, itu adalah kata-kata yang salah, iya kalau suami akan mengerti keadaan kita, kalau tidak ? Jika kita menikah ibarat kita di'beli' oleh suami, maka dari itu mau tidak mau kita harus menurut apa kata suami, termasuk dalam hal seks . Kalau kita di 'beli' dalam keadaan utuh pasti suami akan senang dengan kita, tapi kalau ketika kita di 'beli' dalam keadaan segel terbuka apalagi rusak, suami pasti akan enggan pada kita, karena itu prinsip yang dikatakan Kakashi Sensei itu benar !" terang gadis bermata emerald itu pada temannya .

Aku terkejut dengan perkataannya, menarik juga kata-katanya .

Kulihat Ino mulai akan membuka suara,

"Jangan munafik forehead, tidakkah kau pernah berpikiran tentang hubungan seks ? Apalagi melakukan mastrubasi, kita kan dalam proses menuju kedewasaan" protes Ino pada teman nya itu .

Kutatap gadis emerald itu, dia mulai membuka mulutnya,

"Aku tidak munafik Ino, kalau hanya berfikiran tentang hubungan seks aku pernah . Tapi untuk melakukannya apalagi kata aneh mastru-apa tadi aku tidak pernah ingin memikirkannya . Aku masih gadis, dan aku tidak ingin merusak kesucian itu" ujar Sakura .

"Huuu" kudengar teman sekelasnya mencemoohnya, mungkin karena dia bilang dia masih gadis .

Sungguh lucu gadis itu ..

"Ah kau aneh forehead, jangan terlalu suci juga jadi wanita" sahut Ino .

"Sudah-sudah jangan jadi perdebatan argumen seperti ini, semua memiliki jalan pemikiran masing-masing, jam pelajaranku akan segera habis nona-nona . Akan kusudahi pelajaran untuk hari ini, kita akan melanjutkan pada pertemuan berikutnya, jika ada yang kurang jelas bertanyalah padaku nanti pada saat pulang sekolah atau ketika jam kalian kosong" ujarku menyudahi perdebatan antara wanita dihadapanku ini .

"Yah kenapa selesai, Sensei ? Tidakkah bisa ditambah jam nya ?" tanya beberapa murid .

Mereka keberatan, sudah pasti dengan topik menarik seperti ini siapa yang ingin menyudahinya, tapi apa boleh buat jam pelajaranku memang hanya 2 jam .

"Lain waktu akan kita bahas lagi, lagipula ini baru sentuhan, jangan terburu-buru ingin sampai ke puncak" jawabku pada gadis-gadis muda itu .

Aku melangkah keluar kelas 2-1 ketika kudengar sebuah suara,

"Sensei, apa kau menerima pelajaran tambahan ?" tanya suara centil yang sudah sangat ku kenal .

"Ya, nona Yamanaka Ino" sahutku sambil menatap senyuman nakal dibibirnya .

**SKIP TIME**

"Kau boleh pergi" ujarku pada seorang gadis yang ada dihadapanku .

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan benci, takut, marah dan malu .

Ah, tatapan yang biasa kulihat .

Aku hanya tersenyum menatap mata aquamarine yang dipenuhi rasa kebencian itu .

Kulihat dia mulai bangkit, memunguti barang-barangnya dan melangkah keluar ruanganku .

"A-aku akan" gadis itu angkat bicara .

"Akan apa ?" tanyaku .

"LUPAKAN ! Kau brengsek !" gadis itu membentak dan menyumpahi ku .

"Kau masih gadis nona Ino" jawabku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku menatap keluar halaman Konoha Ladies High School ini .

"Mati kau Sensei" sumpahnya sambil melangkah keluar ruanganku .

"Dia benar-benar masih gadis" gumamku .

Kubereskan barangku dan bersiap pulang .

'Cukup menarik untuk hari pertama' batinku .

**Entering Haruno Sakura's POV **

Kulihat babi aquamarine itu berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah, tumben dia belum pulang, biasanya dia yang paling semangat jika mendengar bel pelajaran usai .

Kulihat ada yang tidak beres dengannya, tubuhnya lusuh dan lemas .

Pakaiannya kusut, rambutnya berantakan, bahkan sepatupun dia terbalik memakainya .

'Apa yang terjadi pada Ino ?' batinku .

Apa mungkin dia habis bersama guru baru itu ?

Ah masa iya Ino mau dengannya ?

Ku akui Sensei baru yang mengajar psikologi remaja itu sangat menawan .

Rambut perak, tubuh atletis dibalut kemeja pres bodi, wajah yang misterius dibalik masker hitamnya, goresan luka pada mata kirinya dan suaranya yang berat, dalam dan merdu ditelinga .

Benar-benar perpaduan sempurna bagi seorang pria .

Ketenangannya dalam mengajar dan menyampaikan materi, serta kesabarannya ketika kata-katanya banyak di interupsi oleh teman-temanku .

Dia benar-benar guru psikologi sejati, dia mampu menguasai emosi dengan baik tanpa cela, eh walaupun pikirannya menurutku agak kotor juga .

Tapi dia benar-benar tenang sebagai guru, jika itu tadi guru yang lain pasti sudah marah habis-habisan karena interupsi bertubi-tubi dan pernyataan teman-temanku yang kelewat vulgar .

Aku penasaran, orang seperti apa Kakashi Sensei itu ?

Menarik untuk diselidiki, tapi tidak untuk jatuh hati ..

**SKIP TIME**

'Uh, jauh juga rumahnya dari kota, kenapa dia memilih tempat tinggal yang jauh dari sekolah ?' batinku sambil terus menatap pria berambut perak yang kini berjarak 10 meter dariku .

Aku, Haruno Sakura dengan bodohnya menguntit guru baru yang baru mengajar sehari dikelasku, Hatake Kakashi dengan alasan aku penasaran padanya .

Sungguh sangat tidak penting perbuatan yang kulakukan ini, apalagi nanti resikonya kalau ketahuan .

Mau ditaruh mana wajahku ?

Tapi dengan tekad semangat masa muda kulanjutkan kegiatanku ini .

Ku ikuti guru bermasker itu dari sekolah hingga sampai ke pinggiran kota, tempat pemukiman kaum urban yang cukup mewah tapi terpencil .

Ku lihat guruku itu memasuki sebuah gedung apartemen yang besar dan mewah .

'Apa benar dia tinggal disini ?' tanyaku pada diriku sendiri .

Ku ikuti dia perlahan dari belakang, kulihat dia memasuki lift .

Begitu pintu lift menutup aku segera berlari melihat lantai berapa dia naik .

Lantai 7, baik akan kucari dilantai 7 .

Kutunggu hingga pintu lift kembali terbuka .

TING

Pintu besi itu terbuka, betapa terkejutnya aku melihat orang yang kukenal berada didalam lift itu .

"Se-sensei !" pekikku .

Pria bermasker itu menatapku .

"Masuklah" ujarnya .

"Ta-tapi .."

"Apa kau ingin aksi penguntitanmu berhenti sampai disini tanpa mendapatkan hasil ?" tanyanya sambil melangkah keluar lift dan meraih tanganku .

Aku mencoba menghindar, tapi dia lebih sigap .

Diraihnya tanganku dan ditariknya aku masuk kedalam lift .

"Ng- ma-maafkan saya Sensei" ucapku gugup .

"Tidak apa-apa, anggap saja mampir ke rumah Sensei barumu, oke ?" jawabnya sambil menatap lurus kearah pintu lift .

Aku tertunduk malu, betapa bodohnya aku tertangkap basah mengikuti guru baru disekolahku .

Haruno Sakura, dimana harga dirimu sebagai seorang wanita ?

TING

Kudengar lift yang kami naiki sudah sampai di lantai yang kami tuju, kemudian pintu lift terbuka .

Kakashi Sensei melangkah lebih dulu keluar dari lift .

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang .

Dia berjalan menelusuri lorong sambil tetap menggenggam tanganku .

Aku hanya diam dan tetap tertunduk malu .

Hingga akhirnya dia berhenti di depan sebuah kamar bernomor 777 .

SRING CKLEK

Kudengar suara pintu dibuka dengan gesekan card key, lalu Sensei baruku itu melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar apartemennya .

Aku ragu untuk masuk, melihatku yang masih terpaku di luar Kakashi Sensei langsung menarikku masuk kedalam apartemennya .

'Apa yang akan dilakukannya ?' batinku .

Jujur aku takut setengah mati berada di dekat guruku ini, perasaan tidak enak selalu muncul ketika aku menatap wajahnya terutama matanya .

'Ah bodoh sekali kau ini Sakura, masa mengikuti orang saja sampai ketauan, sekarang kau malah menurut saja disuruh masuk ke apartemennya' innerku mulai berontak .

"Kau ingin minum sesuatu ?" suara Kakashi Sensei membuyarkan lamunanku .

"Eng- ti-tidak Sensei" jawabku agak gugup .

"Baiklah, duduklah dahulu anggap rumahmu sendiri . Aku akan berganti pakaian" ujar Kakashi Sensei .

"Eh ?" tiba-tiba aku memekik tertahan .

"Ya, Sakura ?" Sensei memiringkan kepalanya untuk menolehku .

"Ah ti-tidak .." jawabku gugup .

"Oh kukira kau ingin ganti baju bersamaku" jawab pria bermasker itu enteng .

"Ah apa-apaan Sensei ini !" sahutku dengan wajah yang kurasakan mulai memanas .

Setelah 10 menit mengganti pakaiannya, Kakashi Sensei keluar dari dalam kamarnya .

Aku melihat dia mengganti kemejanya dengan kaus tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dan celana panjang denim berwarna senada .

Masker yang menutupi wajahnya kini hilang dan menampakkan sebuah maha karya yang biasa disebutkan dalam pelajaran seni, proposisi agung .

Wajahnya putih mulus tanpa cela dan noda, hidungnya mancung, dagu tirus, bibirnya yang tipis dan indah, oh betapa indah pahatan alam yang terpahat sempurna pada kontur wajah guru psikologi ku itu .

Entah kenapa kurasakan wajahku memanas .

'Ah apa yang sebenarnya kupikirkan ?' batinku .

Ku alihkan pandanganku menyapu seluruh ruangan di apartemen ini .

Apartemen yang cukup luas untuk ditinggali seorang diri, seluruh perabotannya lengkap dan mewah .

Benar-benar diluar dugaan mengingat dia adalah guru baru, atau mungkin sebelumnya dia sudah bekerja dengan gaji yang lebih tinggi ..

"Apa ada sesuatu yang salah, nona ?" suara Kakashi Sensei lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunanku .

"Eh- ano ti-tidak ada Sensei" jawabku cepat tapi gugup .

"Hn, apa tujuanmu mengikutiku sebenarnya Sakura ? Maaf ya sebelumnya, aku tidak suka basa-basi .." tanya Kakashi Sensei padaku .

'Kami-Sama ! Aku harus menjawab apa ? Masa iya aku harus menjawab kalau aku hanya iseng mengikutinya ? Itu akan terdengar bodoh, meskipun jujur' batinku, aku gugup sekali memikirkan jawaban .

"Sakura, is something wrong ?" tanya Kakashi Sensei padaku .

"No, sir . Sorry i can't tell u what the reason" ujarku .

"Iseng, benar kan ?" tanya Sensei sambil mendekatkan wajahnya menatapku .

"Eh i-iya" aku mengaku, lebih baik jujur dan terdengar bodoh .

"Haha kalian memang benar-benar masih anak-anak, apa pelajaran yang kuberikan disekolah tadi belum memuaskanmu, Sakura ?" tanya Sensei sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku .

Kurasakan wajahku makin memanas, pasti wajahku sudah semerah kuah ramen pedas .

Mau tak mau aku menatap onyx yang kini ada dihadapanku .

Onyx itu menyihirku dengan tatapan sayu nya .

'Kami-Sama ! Apa yang kurasakan ini ?' batinku .

"Sen- mmhh aah sen- mmph mmff anghh mmhh ummhh" tiba-tiba saja Sensei baruku itu mencium bibirku, dikuaknya bibirku dengan lidahnya .

Dia mencumbu lidahku dengan lidahnya, dijelajahinya seluruh rongga mulutku dengan liar .

'Gila ! Apa yang dilakukan pria ini ?' batinku berteriak .

Kucoba mendorong tubuhnya, tapi apa daya tenagaku masih kalah jauh dibandingkan guru baruku ini .

"Sen- aahhngghh" setelah 5 menit kami bertukar saliva, kurasakan kelegaan karena bisa menghirup udara segar .

"Kau menarik Sakura," ujar Sensei ku itu .

"Kau brengsek, Sensei ! Aku ini muridmu, kenapa kau menciumku eh ? Akan kulaporkan kau kepada kepala sekolah !" ancamku pada guru ku itu .

"Melaporkan ? Ah, bukan aku yang memintamu mengikutiku dan melanjutkannya sampai masuk kedalam apartemenku, lagipula menurutku kau perlu diberi pelajaran tambahan Haruno Sakura" ujar Sensei baru itu .

"Ma-maksud sensei ?" tanyaku sambil menatap onyx itu lekat-lekat .

"Seperti ini .." ujarnya seraya membelai tubuhku .

"Sen- aahhh henti-aahh nghh Senseiih berhentiihh" ucapku sambil mendesah .

Sensei Kakashi sekarang sedang meraba bagian terlarangku yang masih tertutup celana dalam .

"Apa tujuanmu kemari hanya untuk berhenti ? Ayolah kau sudah tertangkap basah, bukankah lebih baik lagi jika kau terlanjur basah, Sakura" desahnya ditelingaku .

'Ungghh perasaan apa ini ? Aku tidak pernah merasa aneh seperti ini, separuh dari bagian hatiku berkata menolak tapi separuh lagi berkata lanjutkan . Apa-apaan guru baru ini'

"Kau sudah basah, sayang .." desahnya ditelingaku .

"Ti-tidak, hentikan ! Lepaskan aku !" jeritku seraya memukul dada bidangnya yang tertutup kaus hitam itu .

"Benarkah ? Kau tau proses yang aku lakukan ini termasuk dalam pembelajaran psikologi ? Membuat psikis rileks dan merasakan kenikmatan batin ?" bisik guru baru itu ditelingaku .

"Senseiihh aaahhh" kurasakan tangannya kini meremas bagian kewanitaanku .

"Kau sudah basah nona muda, kita lanjutkan saja pelajaran ini ya .." bisiknya pelan .

"Senseiihh" desahku .

Dia makin menggila memperlakukanku .

Tangannya bergerak naik keatas tubuhku, ditariknya dasi sailorku, dibukanya satu persatu kancing seragam atasku hingga kedua buah dadaku yang masih tertutup bra berwarna peach terpampang dihadapannya .

Dia tersenyum sambil melepaskan seluruh seragam bagian atasku dan melemparkannya begitu saja.

Lalu dengan sekali tarik rok dan celana dalamku pun bernasib sama dengan seragam atasku .

Dilepaskannya juga kaus kaki dan sepatuku yang sedaritadi menempel pada tubuhku .

Kini tubuhku sudah tak tertutup sehelai benangpun dihadapan guru baruku ini .

'Serendah inikah harga dirimu Haruno Sakura ?' lagi-lagi innerku berontak .

Tapi meskipun innerku berontak tapi tubuhku tidak, kenapa hal bodoh ini bisa terjadi padaku ..

"Sakura, kini kau akan merasakan apa yang disebut kenikmatan dunia . Nikmatilah ini sayang, jangan anggap ini sebagai pelecehan, ini adalah pelajaran tambahan pertama untukmu nona muda" desah guru Kakashi ditelingaku .

"Kau breng-aahh" kurasakan jari-jarinya kini mulai bermain pada liang kewanitaanku .

Dibelainya dengan lembut liang ku seraya berkata,

"Hmm kulihat kau rajin merawat bagian ini ya, Sakura . Halus tanpa celah, kau rajin mencukur bulu-bulu halus ini, iya kan ? Kau menggairahkan nona muda" .

Kurasakan dia memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam liang vaginaku .

"K-kau brengseekkhh Senseiihh aahhh," sial entah kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa bereaksi sama denganku .

Aku sudah terangsang akibat ulah guru baruku ini .

Kurasakan jari-jarinya bertambah menjadi dua, ah tidak tiga jari sekaligus memasuki liang kewanitaanku .

Digerakkannya jari-jari Sensei keluar masuk mengocok vaginaku .

Sesekali dia menggigit klitoris ku yang menegang akibat rangsangannya .

"Ngghhh aaakhhh Senseiihhh aaahhh" aku tak kuasa menahan desahan nikmat akibat perbuatan Senseiku ini .

"Keluarkan semua, Sakura . Keluarkan desahan indahmu, nikmati pelajaran ini" ujar Sensei sambil terus mengocok vaginaku .

Dari daerah intim, mulutnya bergerak naik menuju bagian atas tubuhku .

Digigitnya kecil bagian tubuhku mulai dari perut, pusar, payudara, leher hingga wajahku .

Kurasakan dia menghembuskan nafas hangatnya ditelingaku .

"Aahh Senseiihh aakhhhh te-terushhkaanhh lebiih cep- aaahh" sial, entah kenapa aku ingin permainan ini dipercepat .

"Ya, nona muda . Rasakan klimaksmu untuk yang pertama kali" desahnya pada telingaku .

Kurasakan kocokan jarinya mulai dipercepat, tetapi juga kurasakan jarinya membentur sesuatu pada vaginaku sehingga jarinya tidak bisa masuk lebih dalam .

Aku mulai gila, kugoyangkan pinggulku mengikuti irama kocokannya .

Kurasakan sedikit perih pada bagian vaginaku, tapi tetap kulanjutkan gerakan pinggulku naik dan turun .

Aku ingin merasakan tusukan jari Kakashi Sensei lebih dalam padi liang kewanitaanku .

"Kau mulai liar, nona" desahnya ditelingaku .

"Ngghhh akhh i-iniih juga kaanhh ka-karenaaah kauhh Senseiihh" desahku pelan .

"Tapi, kau masih tersegel sayang" bisiknya ditelingaku .

"Lepaskaanhh segel ku kalau begituuhh Senseiihhh" pekikku pelan, jari-jari Kakashi Sensei tetap membentur sesuatu di dalam kewanitaanku .

Sensasi yang kurasakan sangat aneh, perih tapi juga nikmat, dan aku menginginkan lebih .

"Tubuhmu indah sekali nona" bisik Sensei ditelingaku .

"Nghhh Senseiihh" desahku ditengah permainan jarinya .

"Ya, Sakura ?" bisiknya ditelingaku sembari menggigitnya pelan .

"Kenapaahh kau lakukaaanhh iniihh ?" tanyaku lagi .

"Menurutmu ?" kurasakan mulutnya berpindah pada leher jenjangku, kurasakan dia mencium dan menghisap kulit leherku, dan pastinya itu meninggalkan kissmark disana .

"Apaah k-kauuh mencin-aahh cintaaiihh kuuh Senseiiihhh ?" desahku sembari merasakan jilatan lidahnya yang kini berpindah pada kedua bukit kembarku .

Kurasakan dia mengigit ujung payudaraku sebelah kanan, dihisapnya kencang seolah bayi yang sedang menyusu pada ibunya .

'Ngghh perlakuannya semakin membuatku gila' batinku .

Kurasakan dia berganti pada payudaraku sebelah kiri dan menggigit putingnya lagi, dan dipilinnya putingku sebelah kanan dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas .

'Uhh benar-benar lihai Sensei ini merangsangku' .

"Senseiihhh kauuh beluum menjawaabhh pertanyaankuuhh" desahku ditengah permainannya .

"Nanti kau juga tau, nona" jawabnya .

'Apa-apaan dia ini, dasar guru brengsek .. Tapi aku menginginkan lebih dari guru brengsek ini'

Kurasakan tempo gerakan jarinya pada vaginaku semakin cepat, lalu kurasakan juga tubuhku makin menegang .

'Ah, sensasi apa ini ? Rasanya aku ingin meledak' batinku .

Sepertinya Sensei tampanku itu menyadari perubahan pada tubuhku, di dekapnya aku erat-erat sambil tangannya terus bermain pada liang kewanitaanku .

"Jangan kau tahan, nona" ujar Kakashi Sensei .

"Ngghhh aahhh SENSEIIIHHHH" jeritku sambil mencengkeram bahu kekar Senseiku itu .

Kurasakan ada cairan yang mengalir dari dalam vaginaku, dan kurasakan juga kelegaan, kepuasan dan kenikmatan yang luar biasa karena kejadian ini .

Lalu sedetik kemudian kurasakan Kakashi Sensei menjilati bagian kewanitaanku .

SLURRP

Kudengar dia meminum cairan yang keluar dari dalam vaginaku tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun, lalu dia berkata,

"Pelajaran pertama, kenikmatan dalam berorgasme . Sensasi yang baru saja kau lakukan itu disebuat orgasme, nona Sakura" bisiknya ditelingaku .

"Se-senseiihh" desahku pelan, aku kehabisan tenaga akibat sensasi yang baru ku ketahui bernama orgasme itu .

"Tenanglah, kau masih tersegel nona" bisiknya lagi .

Lalu setelah itu, aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi, aku pingsan diatas ranjang king size guru baruku itu .

**End of Sakura's POV . **

Kulihat gadis bermata emerald itu pingsan diatas kasurku, padahal baru foreplay dia langsung pingsan .

Ya, bagaimanapun juga dia masih terlalu polos, bahkan aku tidak kaget dia masih perawan .

Kutahan nafsuku untuk membuka 'segel' nya itu, bagaimanapun juga jika kita punya sebuah mainan baru janganlah terburu-buru memainkannya terlalu kasar, benar kan ?

Agar mainan itu tidak lekas rusak dan bisa memberikan kepuasan lebih lama .

Kuteguk Cognag dalam genggamanku, kunikmati pemandangan indah yang ada di hadapanku ini .

Kunyalakan penghangat ruangan agar dia tidak kedinginan karena aku sengaja tidak menutupi tubuh indah itu dengan sehelai benangpun .

Aku masih ingin berlama-lama menikmati pemandangan ini .

Ah, sangat memukau .

Dia lebih indah, bahkan melampaui rasi bintang orion yang sempurna .

Sayang, aku belum ingin cepat-cepat mengambil sesuatu yang berharga baginya .

Kubiarkan dia puas hanya dengan permainan tanganku, walaupun aku tau dia menginginkan lebih .

Ketika dia menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk memperdalam tusukanku, kutahan sebisa mungkin jemari tanganku agar tidak menerobos selaput tipis yang menghalangi tusukan tanganku .

'Belum sekarang' itulah yang selalu ada dibenakku .

Kuteguk kembali Cognag ku, sambil kutatap tubuh indah yang ada dihadpanku ini .

Aku beranjak dari atas kursi sofa dihadapan kasurku, kurebahkan tubuhku disamping tubuh porselen gadis berambut merah muda ini .

'Menggairahkan' itulah yang ada dibenakku .

Bagaimana tidak, didalam apartemenmu diatar kasur mu terbaring tubuh putih mulus seorang gadis tanpa sehelai benangpun di tubuhnya, dan yang paling penting dia masih perawan !

Ya, bagian itulah yang sangat kunikmati .

'Tahan dirimu Hatake Kakashi, belum sekarang' selalu kutanamkan kata-kata itu dibenakku setiap kutatap tubuh indah itu .

Kumainkan jemariku diatas tubuh gadis yang bahkan belum 24 jam menjadi muridku itu .

Kusentuh bagian vaginanya yang mulus tanpa bulu-bulu halus yang menutupinya, kuremas daging menggembung yang menutupi lubang kenikmatan itu .

Lalu kutelusuri lagi tubuhnya naik keatas, kubelai perut ratanya, kemudia sampailah aku pada bukit kembarnya .

Kubelai-belai kedua bongkahan daging kenyal nan mulus itu .

Kuusap dan kupilin putingnya, ah kurasakan putingnya menegang .

Ternyata walaupun dalam keadaan pingsan sentuhan pada titik sensitif tetap saja membuat terangsang .

Ku kecup kedua ujung payudaranya yang kutekan hingga berdempetan menjadi satu itu .

Kujilat dan kuhisap layaknya bayi menyusu pada ibunya .

Kutinggalkan bekas merah pada daerah payudaranya .

Dia menggelinjang, ah sungguh indah ..

**SKIP TIME**

"Kyaaaa" gadis berambut soft pink itu menjerit diatas kasurku .

Hah, pagi-pagi sudah disuguhi pemandangan yang merepotkan .

Padahal semalam ketika dia tidur kulihat dia indah sekali, sekarang hhhh ..

"A-apa yang Sensei lakukan ?" gadis itu bertanya padaku .

"Menurutmu ?"

"Se-sensei memperkosaku ya ?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada kekhawatiran terpancar jelas dimatanya .

Aku tersenyum, 'polos juga dia' batinku .

"Apa kau mau kita ke rumah sakit untuk visum, Sakura ?" tanyaku pada gadis itu .

"Vi-visum ? Maksud Sensei ?"

"Kita lihat, apa aku memperkosamu atau tidak" jawabku tenang .

"Eh- ti-tidak ! Ini memalukan ! AKU MEMBENCIMU SENSEI !" teriak gadis itu sambil bangkit dari ranjangku .

Dia berjalan menuju sofa besar didepan ranjangku, diambilnya seluruh pakaian dan barang-barangnya, kulihat dia heran menatap seragamnya lalu dia membuka mulut,

"Ke-kenapa seragamku jadi rapi dan wangi ?" tanya gadis emerald itu .

"Jasa laundry" jawabku singkat .

Dia menatapku heran, aku menaikkan sebelah alisku,

"Sebuah boneka tentu butuh pakaian yang rapi dan menarik bukan ? Jasa laundry tau akan hal itu" ujarku pada gadis dihadapanku ini .

"Maksud Sensei .. Aku hanya sebuah boneka ?" tanyanya .

Kulihat ada nada kecewa dalam suara dan tatapan matanya .

Aku tersenyum, 'ah pemandangan biasa' batinku .

"Segeralah mandi, kenakan seragammu dan akan kuantarkan kau ke sekolah . Hari ini masih hari sekolah" ujarku sambil menatap tubuhnya yang masih telanjang itu .

Tanpa banyak kata dia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi apartemenku, kudengar pintu ditutup dan beberapa menit kemudian shower mengucurkan airnya .

Akupun bersiap-siap untuk berangkat mengajar .

Ketika aku selesai mengikat tali sepatu ku, kulihat gadis emerald itu keluar hanya dengan dililit handuk putih .

"Cepat kenakan seragammu, kita akan terlambat kalau tidak buru-buru" ujarku padanya .

Dibukanya lilitan handuk putih itu hingga jatuh ke lantai .

Kutatap sekali lagi tubuh porselen itu, kurasakan celanaku menyesak,

'Ah pemandangan pagi yang indah, sayang sekali benda ini tidak bisa menikmatinya' batinku sembari mengusap kejantananku yang terbungkus celana dalam dan celana denim ku .

Gadis dihadapanku itu mulai memakai satu persatu pakaiannya, dimulai dengan celana dalam, bra, seragam sailornya, rok, kaus kaki dan sepatunya .

Dia hanya diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, dan dia tidak menatapku sama sekali .

Aku mengerti, dia masih sakit hati padaku .

Ah, dasar gadis SMA ..

**SKIP TIME**

**Entering Haruno Sakura's POV **

"Kyaa Sakura-Chan kau tadi datang bersama Kakashi Sensei yaa" temanku gadis bercepol dua, Ten-Ten berteriak histeris dari bangkunya dibarisan belakang ketika tadi dia melihat aku berjalan memasuki gerbang bersama guru baruku .

Aku hanya terdiam dan mengangguk pelan .

Aku duduk pada bangku ku di barisan paling depan .

Kutolehkan kepalaku menatap seluruh penjuru kelas, kulihat semua tatapan mata teman-teman sekelas tertuju tajam kearahku .

Aku tau apa yang mereka pikirkan, dan mereka benar .

Aku memang berangkat bersama guru baru itu, bahkan seandainya ada yang berpikiran semalam aku tidur dengannya itu tidak salah, karena aku memang tidur dengannya .

Aku, Haruno Sakura semalam tidur dengan guru psikologi baru disekolahku yang bahkan baru sehari mengajar disekolah .

Biarpun tidur bersama tapi kami tidak sampai melakukan hubungan intim yang lebih jauh, lebih tepatnya kami belum melakukannya .

Semalam Kakashi Sensei hanya memuaskanku lewat permainan jarinya, dan karena itu pula aku merasakan pengalaman baru yang tak pernah kudapat sebelumnya, aku merasakan orgasme untuk pertama kalinya .

"Kau melakukannya dengan Sensei ?" tanya sebuah suara mengejutkan lamunanku .

Aku menoleh pada asal suara itu, kudapati sahabat baikku Yamanaka Ino berdiri di sampingku .

"Sakura ? Apa kau sakit ?" tanya nya lagi sembari meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahiku .

"Tidak piggy, aku baik-baik saja" jawabku .

"Sakura, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan pertamaku" ujarnya pelan .

"Tidak, Ino . Kami tidak melakukan apapun . Kami hanya kebetulan bertemu di stasiun kereta" jawabku pelan .

"Kau bohong forehead, arah rumahmu dan rumah Kakashi Sensei berbeda, mana mungkin kalian bertemu pada stasiun yang sama" ujar Ino pelan .

Ku tatap matanya, kulihat ada seberkas sinar kekecewaan dalam tatapan aquamarine nya .

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Ino ?" tanyaku padanya .

"Aku baik-baik saja forehead" sahutnya pelan .

TENG TENG TENG

Bunyi bel masuk membuyarkan obrolan kami dan teman-teman lain .

Kulihat guru pelajaran pertama, Asuma Sensei masuk kedalam kelas .

Asuma Sensei mengajar sejarah, dan dia dikenal sebagai guru yang sangat killer dan image nya itu di pertajam dengan postur tubuhnya yang besar dan berewokan itu .

"Selamat pagi" salam Asuma Sensei .

"Selamat pagi Senseii" jawabku dan teman-teman sekelas serempak .

"Baiklah, hari ini kita akan belajar mengenai perang dunia ke dua dimana .."

Penjelasan Asuma Sensei hanya sebatas lewat ditelingaku, aku tidak konsentrasi pada pelajaran .

Pikiranku menerawang pada kejadian semalam, dan terutama kata-kata Kakashi Sensei yang terdengar gambang ditelingaku .

Kurasakan sesak yang amat sangat dalam dadaku, kenapa ini ? Apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan ?

"YAMANAKA INO ! Apa kau berangkat kesekolah hanya untuk melamun eh ?" teriakan Asuma Sensei membuyarkan lamunanku .

Ku toleh bangku paling ujung dekat pintu tempat Ino duduk .

Agaknya dia terkejut dengan sentakan Asuma Sensei tapi pandangannya tetap kosong .

Tidak biasanya pandangan Ino kosong seperti itu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya ?

**SKIP TIME**

**Konoha Ladies High School, 11.30am rest time . **

Kulihat sahabat baikku itu masih menatap sekitar dengan pandangan kosong .

Ku ikuti dia hingga sampai di atap sekolah, aku ingin tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya .

Dia adalah gadis periang, cerewet dan centil, kenapa dia jadi diam seperti itu ?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya ?

"Ino .." panggilku pelan sembari berjalan ke arahnya .

" .. " dia tidak bergeming .

"Piggy ?" panggilku lagi .

" .. " dia tetap diam .

"Ino ?" panggilku agak keras .

Dia menoleh, dan kulihat ada butiran air mata menetes dipipinya .

Yamanaka Ino menangis !

Sebuah pemandangan yang sangat jarang kulihat, terakhir kali kulihat dia menangis adalah ketika dia putus hubungan dengan kekasihnya, Sabaku no Kankurou 5 bulan yang lalu .

"Sa-sakura ?" jawabnya agak terkejut dengan kehadiranku dan kemudian dia mengusap air matanya .

"Ino kau kenapa ? Kenapa kau menangis ? Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu ? Atau kau sakit ?" tanyaku penuh selidik .

Dia hanya diam dan menatapku, lalu dia tersenyum,

"Aku baik-baik saja, forehead" jawabnya pelan .

"Kau ? Apa yang terjadi denganmu Ino ? Apa Sai menyakitimu LAGI ?" tanyaku sambil menekan kata terakhirku .

Setauku sesedih apapun Ino, dia tidak akan pernah menangis kalau tidak benar-benar merasakan sakit .

Karena itu tebakanku sekarang adalah kekasih baru Ino, Sai- pemuda dengan senyuman memuakkan yang telah menyakitinya .

Kulihat Ino menyeka airmatanya lagi,

"Tidak, bukan dia" ucapnya pelan .

"Lalu siapa Ino ? Apa ini- ada hubungannya dengan Kakashi Sensei ?" tanyaku hati-hati .

"Apa ? Haha mana mungkin .. Dia .." jawab Ino sambil menatap kearah langit .

"Kulihat kau kemarin keluar dari ruangannya Ino, jadi kupikir mungkin kau-"

"Sakuraaa hiks hiks hiks huhu aku tidak ingin menangis, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak mampu menahannya lagi .. Aku merasa tidak sanggup menahan ini .." ujar Ino sambil sesenggukan menahan tangis .

"Ceritakanlah Ino, dengan bercerita tentang masalahmu itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik" jawabku menenangkan hatinya .

"Kau janji tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun ?" tanyanya sambil masih sesenggukan .

"Aku janji .." ucapku pelan .

"I-ini memang tentang Ka-kashi Sensei" ujarnya pelan .

"Ceritakanlah" ucapku sambil membelai wajahnya .

"Sensei .. Dia .."

**FLASH BACK **

Gadis berambut blonde bernama Yamanaka Ino itu berjalan riang di sepanjang koridor Konoha Ladies High School .

Satu tujuannya saat ini, ruang guru psikologi .

Dia berjalan sambil merapikan rambutnya, lalu menarik dasi pita sailor dan membuka kedua kancing atas seragam sailornya .

Dia bersenandung riang, satu hal yang dipikirkannya saat ini .

Kakashi Sensei, guru muda yang baru sehari mengajar di sekolahnya .

Gurunya yang tampan dengan postur tubuh menggoda serta kemisteriusan dibalik maskernya itu membuat Ino semakin tertarik padanya .

'Dia akan terkejut dan senang dengan kedatanganku' batin gadis ber-iris aquamarine itu .

TOK TOK TOK

Di ketuknya ruang guru psikologi dengan harapan orang yang dicarinya masih ada disekolah .

"Masuk," sahut sebuah suara berat nan merdu dari dalam .

Ino membuka pintu kayu redwood itu dan menyapa orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu,

"Sensei .." ujarnya pelan .

"Sudah kuduga kau akan kemari," sahut suara bariton itu .

"Benarkah ? Wah bukan kejutan lagi ya ?" tanya Ino pada si pemilik suara berat nan merdu itu, Kakashi Hatake- guru psikologinya .

"Hn" jawab gurunya singkat .

"Sensei, apa kau bersedia memberikan pelajaran tambahan padaku ?" tanya Ino pada gurunya yang duduk di kursi di belakang mejanya .

"Kau yakin akan mau mendapat pelajaran tambahan nona muda ?" tanya pria bermasker itu pada Yamanaka muda dihadapannya .

"Tentu Sensei" jawab Ino sambil melangkah mendekati Senseinya .

"Kau benar-benar berani rupanya" sahut guru psikologi itu .

"Sensei .. Ajarkan aku .. Tentang seks" ucap Ino dengan desahan seksinya sembari berusaha melepas rok mini yang menutupi G-stringnya .

Ketika rok pendek yang digunakannya sudah jatuh kelantai tampaklah sebuah G-string berwarna merah menyala yang sangat menggoda .

Lalu dia melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kakinya dan dibuang kesegala arah .

Kemudian dibukanya seragam sailor atasnya, dan terpampanglah dua buah bukit indah yang masih tertutup bra berenda berwarna merah senada dengan G-stringnya .

Kini dihadapan guru barunya, Yamanaka Ino berdiri semi telanjang dengan hanya mengenakan G-string dan bra yang menutupi dua bagian tubuh rahasianya .

"Sensei, sentuhlah aku" pinta Ino pada guru barunya itu .

"Apa kau yakin ?" tanya sang guru tetap tenang menatap Ino .

"Tentu saja" sahut Ino sembari melepaskan G-stringnya dengan gerakan yang sangat erotis .

"Hm kalau begitu puaskan dirimu sendiri terlebih dahulu, baru akan kuputuskan aku mau mengajarkanmu atau tidak" ujar sang guru sambil terus menatap Ino .

"Maksud Sensei ?" tanya Ino tidak mengerti dengan pernyataan Senseinya .

"Kau pernah mastrubasi ?" tanya Senseinya pada Ino .

"Ng- i-iya" jawab Ino .

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah dihadapanku sekarang" perintah Sensei muda itu .

Karena sudah dipenuhi dengan nafsu yang membara, Ino melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Senseinya itu agar Sensei muda itu mau menyentuhnya .

"Ba-baik Sensei" jawab Ino .

Sekarang dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya Yamanaka Ino meremas payudara sebelah kirinya dan menguak vaginanya yang sudah tidak tertutup apa-apa lagi .

Ditusukkannya jari tengah kanannya kedalam kewanitaannya .

"Uuhh ngghhh" desah Ino ketika jari tangannya memasuki lubang sempit itu .

Ditusukannya semakin dalam, ketika posisi jarinya dirasa pas digerakkan keluar masuk jari tengahnya itu pada kewanitaannya .

"Ngghh aahh ummhh akhhh" desah Ino menikmati permainannya sendiri .

"Satu jari lagi" perintah Senseinya yang sedaritadi memperhatikan perbuatan Ino .

Dia menuruti perintah gurunya itu, dimasukkannya lagi jari telunjuknya kedalam liang vaginanya yang elastis itu .

Dia memaju mundurkan dua jari itu sambil meremas-remas payudaranya yang masih tertutup bra itu .

"Aaahh aakhhh nghhh aaakhhh uuhh oohhh ahh" desah Ino menikmati permainan jarinya itu .

PLOP PLOP PLOP

Bunyi liang vagina Ino yang mulai basah beradu dengan kedua jari tangan kanannya itu .

Dengan tatapan sayu bisa dilihatnya Senseinya itu menatap serius ke arahnya .

"Ngghh aakhh aahhh" desah Ino .

"Sentuhlah titik kenikmatanmu" perintah Senseinya itu .

Ino pun menurut, dikoreknya lebih dalam liang kewanitaannya dan kemudian dia menemukan sebuah titik yang menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri ketika jarinya menyentuh titik itu .

Ino menatap Senseinya, walaupun wajahnya tertutupi masker tapi Ino bisa melihat perubahan pada kedua garis wajah dipipi guru muda itu,

'Sepertinya Kakashi Sensei sedang menyeringai' batin Ino .

Dilanjutkannya menyentuh titik G-spot nya itu dengan gerakan keluar masuk jarinya yang semakin dipercepat .

Dia merasa vaginanya sudah banjir dan licin sekarang .

Ino merasa dirinya akan klimaks, maka dengan sekali hentakan yang cukup dalam pada kewanitaannya Ino mengalami orgasme akibat mastrubasi di hadapan gurunya sendiri .

"Uuuhhhhhh" Ino melenguh panjang mengakhiri permainan tangannya itu .

PLOP

Bunyi jarinya ketika ditarik keluar dari lubang intimnya itu disertai dengan kucuran deras cairan cintanya .

Ino terduduk lemas memandang gurunya, dia menatap Sensei nya itu dengan tatapan sayu dan memohon .

Dilihatnya guru muda itu berjalan meninggalkan kursi beludru nya dan mendekati Ino .

"Apa kau puas ?" tanya guru muda itu .

"Ngghh i-iyaah Senseiih" jawab Ino dengan nafas tersengal .

"Kalau begitu pulanglah" ujar guru bermasker itu .

"A-apa maksud Sensei ? Kenapa harus pulang ? Bukankah Sensei bilang akan mengajarkan saya tentang hubungan seks" protes Ino pada guru itu .

"Apa aku pernah bilang begitu ?" tanya guru muda itu pada gadis yang hampir telanjang bulat dihadapannya itu .

"Ng- Sensei harus bertanggung jawab ! Sensei sudah menyuruh saya bermastrubasi dan saya melakukannya, Sensei sudah melihat tubuh saya jadi mau tidak mau Sensei harus memuaskan saya !" protes Ino .

Guru muda itu menatap aquamarine murid nya dan berkata,

"Bukankah kau tadi bilang sudah puas dengan permainan jarimu ?" tanya Sensei tampan itu .

"Ta-tapi bukan itu tujuan saya kemari ! Saya ingin merasakan milik Sensei berada dalam liang saya !" teriak Ino pada sang guru .

"Benarkah ?" tanya guru muda itu lagi .

"Tentu saja ! Atau jangan-jangan .. Sensei tidak mampu memuaskan saya ya ? Karena itu Sensei menyuruh saya mengocok milik saya sendiri ?" sindir Ino pada guru dihadapannya itu .

Dibalik masker hitamnya, Hatake Kakashi menyeringai .

Lalu dia berkata kepada muridnya itu,

"Justru kau yang tidak akan bisa memuaskanku Ino" sahut Kakashi .

"Buktikan !" tantang Yamanaka Ino padanya .

"Baik, tapi jika kau tidak mampu memuaskanku maka jangan pernah sekalipun kau menunjukkan batang hidungmu dihadapanku, nona muda" jawab gurunya itu .

Kakashi berjalan mendekati Ino, disentuhnya gadis berambut pirang itu .

Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantong celananya, sebuah pisau lipat kecil .

SREET BRRTT BRRTT

Terdengar pisau itu mengkoyak sesuatu, bra merah Ino .

Ino tercengang dengan apa yang dia lihat, 'Agresif juga Senseiku ini' pikirnya .

Lalu masih dengan menggunakan pisau lipatnya, Kakasih menyentuh payudara Ino .

Ditekannya ujung bukit kenyal itu dengan ujung pisau lipatnya, Ino mendelik kaget dengan perilaku Senseinya itu .

"Se-sensei apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Ino menatap pisau lipat yang kini berada di atas puting payudara kanannya .

Dia takut Senseinya akan melukai bukit kembarnya dengan pisau itu .

"Memuaskanmu" jawab Kakashi tenang .

Kemudian Kakashi melempar pisau lipatnya ke ujung ruangan, Ino bernafas lega .

Tapi, dia salah besar kalau mengira semuanya telah berakhir .

Kakashi membuka resleting celana denimnya, lalu perlahan dipelorotnya celana panjang dan celana dalam yang dikenakannya hingga sebatas lutut .

Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sanggat ditunggu-tunggu Ino, kejantanan Kakashi .

Ino memandang takjub kejantanan yang kini berdiri tegak bak menara Eiffel itu .

GLEK

Yamanaka Ino menelan ludah menatap penis Kakashi yang ukurannya tidak bisa dibilang biasa, sangat besar dan panjang !

"Kau akan puas dengan ini" ujar Kakashi pelan .

Sedetik kemudian Kakashi mengkuak vagina Ino dan kemudian dibimbingnya kejantanannya memasuki pintu vagina Ino yang sudah basah akibat cairan cintanya tadi .

"Ngghhh aaakhh sa-sakiithh Senseiihh" desah Ino begitu kepala kejantanan Kakashi mulai memasuki liang persenggamaannya .

Lalu dengan sekali hentakan keras Kakashi menanamkan seluruh batang kejantanannya di dalam vagina Ino .

"Aaaww aakhhh" Ino menjerit pelan dan kemudian meringis akibat ulah Kakashi .

Bagaimanapun juga penis Kakashi ukurannya sangat besar, dan meskipun Ino sudah tidak 'gadis' lagi tetap saja ia butuh beradaptasi dengan ukuran benda itu .

Ino mengerang kesakitan, Kakashi sepertinya tau itu .

Tapi dia tidak tinggal diam, di hentakkannya kejantanan berukuran super itu keluar-masuk vagina Ino dengan kasar dan ritme yang cepat .

Ya, Kakashi adalah tipe pemain brutal .

Di goyangkannya pinggul Ino secara paksa dengan kedua tangannya, ditusukkannya dalam-dalam kejantanannya di dalam vagina Ino .

Gadis Yamanaka itu mengerang kesakitan akibat ulah Senseinya, sekarang ia menyesal meminta 'itu' pada guru barunya ini .

Gurunya memperlakukannya dengan sangat kasar dan tidak manusiawi .

Ino seperti diperkosa secara brutal, padahal awalnya dia yang meminta pada gurunya itu .

Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan menahan sakit, Ino berteriak,

"HENTIKAAANHH SENSEIIHHH AAAKHH HENTIKAAANHHH SAKIITTTHHH" teriaknya pada gurunya yang kini semakin brutal memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam vagina Ino .

"Kau yakin mau BERHENTI ? Bukankah tadi kau yang MEMINTA ?" tanya Kakashi dengan penekanan pada kata-kata terakhir dalam kalimatnya .

"Hentikaanhh akkhh Senseiih sa-sakiitthh aakhh" Ino meracau kesakitan .

Akhirnya Kakashi menghentikan serangan bertubi-tubi pada kewanitaan Ino .

Dengan kasar ditariknya kejantanannya keluar dari liang senggama Ino dan memasukkan kembali kejantanannya kedalam celananya dan menutup resletingnya .

Sementara Ino ? Dibiarkannya gadis pubertas itu meringis kesakitan, Kakashi berjalan kearah mejanya dan berkata,

"Kau yang meminta dipuaskan bukan ? Seperti itulah caraku memuaskan murid sepertimu" ujar Kakashi dingin .

"Se-sensei KETERLALUAN !" jerit Ino histeris .

"Keterlaluan ? Benarkah ? Bukankah kau sendiri yang meminta ?" tanya Kakashi masih dengan nada dingin .

"TAPI BUKAN SEPERTI INI SENSEI !" jerit gadis Yamanaka itu pada guru muda dihadapannya itu .

"Sudah kukatakan untuk pulang tapi kau memaksa, aku sudah bilang bukankah kau sudah cukup puas dengan permainan jarimu ?" tanya guru berambut perak itu pada muridnya yang ada dihadapannya .

"AKU INGIN MENDAPAT KEPUASAN YANG WAJAR, BUKAN DENGAN PERMAINAN YANG KASAR SEPERTI KAU TADI SENSEI !" jerit Ino pada gurunya itu .

"Oh ya aku belum pernah bilang padamu, gadis remaja dengan emosi labil sepertimu tidak akan pernah memuaskanku, apalagi membuatku keluar dengan mudah" sahut guru tampan itu dengan nada dingin pada gadis dihadapannya .

Dilihatnya gadis itu hendak bicara tapi dia berkata lebih dulu,

"Kau boleh pergi," ucapnya tetap dengan nada dingin pada gadis itu .

Gadis itu menatap gurunya dengan tatapan benci, takut, marah dan malu .

'Ah, tatapan yang biasa kulihat' batin guru muda itu .

Dilihatnya gadis itu mulai bangkit, memunguti barang-barangnya dan melangkah keluar ruangan guru psikologi itu .

"A-aku akan" gadis itu mulai angkat bicara .

"Akan apa ?" tanya guru muda itu .

"LUPAKAN ! Kau brengsek !" gadis itu membentak dan menyumpahi gurunya .

"Kau masih gadis, nona Ino" jawab gurunya sambil mengalihkan pandangan menatap keluar halaman Konoha Ladies High School .

"Mati kau Sensei" sumpah gadis itu sambil melangkah keluar ruangan .

"Dia benar-benar masih gadis" gumam guru muda itu .

**FLAS BACK OFF**

"Ja-jadi Kakashi seperti itu ?" ucapku tak percaya mendengar pengakuan sahabat baikku, Yamanaka Ino yang kini menangis dihadapanku .

"I-iya Sakura, aku benar-benar shock . Su-sungguh aku tidak pernah menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya, Sakura aku merasa harga diriku diinjak-injak" ujar Ino sesenggukan padaku .

"Apa kau tidak ingin melaporkan pada kepala sekolah ? Atau mungkin dia mengancammu ?" aku bertanya pelan pada Ino .

"Ti-tidak Sakura, dia tidak mengancamku, juga aku tidak berani melaporkan ini pada orang lain, ka-karena aku lah yang meminta pertama kali pada Sensei, aku akan sangat malu kalau ada orang lain yang tau tentang hal ini Sakura" jawab Ino .

Aku mengerti perasaanmu Ino, guru baru itu memang keterlaluan .

"Ino .." aku berdiri .

"I-iya Sakura ?" Ino mendongak menatapku .

"Akan kuberi pelajaran Sensei brengsek itu" ujarku mantap .

"Ja-jangan Sakura, dia berbahaya" Ino memperingatkanku .

"Aku tidak peduli, orang macam itu memang harus di beri pelajaran, lagipula ini menyangkut sahabatku sendiri" jawabku mantap .

Ino menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya, dan sebelum dia berhasil menggapai tanganku aku berlari meninggalkan Ino di atas atap gedung sekolah .

Aku berlari menelusuri lorong menuju satu ruangan yang kini ada dibenakku, ruangan guru psikologi brengsek itu .

Aku berhenti di depan pintu redwood yang kokoh, pintu yang akan membawaku menuju sesuatu yang tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya .

TOK TOK TOK

Ku ketuk pintu itu .

"Masuk," sahut sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal .

Dengan amarah yang memuncak aku membuka pintu, akan kupastikan kau mendapatkan hari terburuk dalam hidupmu, Kakashi Sensei aku jamin itu .

Tapi, aku salah ..

Betapa bodohnya seorang Haruno Sakura hari ini ..

**End of Haruno Sakura's POV **

**Konoha Ladies High School 12.15am . **

"Masuk," sahutku pada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu ruanganku, dugaan ku kalau tidak aquamarine pasti emerald itu .

"Sensei," sebuah suara familiar memanggil namaku .

Emerald, ah benar dugaanku, aku menoleh menatapnya,

"Ya ?" ucapku memenuhi panggilannya .

"Kau brengsek, Sensei" ucap gadis emerald itu .

"Kau datang ke ruanganku, meninggalkan jam pelajaranmu hanya untuk mengataiku brengsek ? Ah begitu istimewanya kah aku nona ?" ujarku pada gadis dihadapanku itu .

"KAU BRENGSEK SENSEI !" bentaknya padaku .

Ah, tak sia-sia aku memasang peredam suara pada ruangan pribadiku ini, suara sekencang apapun tak akan terdengar walau ada orang yang melintas didepan ruanganku, sangat tepat untuk situasi seperti ini dan situasi lain yang lebih 'panas' .

"SENSEI !" gadis itu maju menerjangku dan mencengkram kerah kemejaku .

"Apa maumu nona ? Apa kau ingin melanjutkan yang semalam ?" tanyaku pada gadis itu .

"TIDAK DAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MAU AKU DISENTUH OLEH PRIA GILA SEPERTIMU SENSEI BRENGSEK" teriak gadis itu .

"Kau marah karena kejadian semalam ?" tanyaku padanya .

"AKU TIDAK HANYA MARAH KARENA KEJADIAN SEMALAM, TAPI JUGA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA YAMANAKA INO SAHABATKU !" teriak gadis itu penuh emosi .

Ah Yamanaka Ino, rupanya gadis itu sudah mengucapkan sesuatu dari bibirnya pada gadis emerald ini .

"Ah, dia ya," jawabku tetap tenang .

"Kau benar-benar brengsek, Sensei" ujar gadis dihadapanku ini .

"Kenapa Sakura ? Apa kau cemburu ? Apa kau ingin seperti Yamanaka Ino ?" tanyaku pada gadis emerald ini .

PLAK

Dia menamparku, aku meringis .

Ah, tamparan gadis SMA .

Ku kuasai emosiku, tidak sia-sia Cambridge memberiku bekal penguasaan emosi dengan baik .

Kutatap emerald penuh kebencian itu dengan dalam dan tenang .

"Kau .. Kau benar-benar susah dipercaya Sensei !" bentak gadis itu lagi .

"Jangan mudah percaya pada orang lain Sakura, terutama pada usia rentan sepertimu ini" ucapku padanya .

"Jangan berpura-pura tenang Sensei, kelakuanmu benar-benar tidak pantas sebagai guru pengajar psikologi ! Kurasa psikologi hanyalah kedokmu, kau sebenarnya adalah PSIKOPAT SENSEI !" teriak gadis itu .

Kutarik maskerku, lalu kudekatkan bibirku pada telinganya,

"Psikopat ? Aku bukan Jack the Ripper, Sakura" bisikku .

"Kau pedofil" ucapnya dengan suara penuh kebencian .

"Sayangnya aku tidak tertarik pada gadis dibawah umur" bisikku lagi padanya .

"Ja-jadi yang kau lakukan pada Ino dan padaku ? APA MAKSUD DARI SEMUA ITU SENSEI ?" bentaknya padaku .

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapan gadis emerald ini .

"Aku hanya berusaha untuk memberikan pelajaran tambahan bagi murid-muridku" jawabku sambil tetap menatap emerald yang penuh amarah itu .

"PELAJARAN DENGAN MELALUKAN HUBUNGAN SEKS BRUTAL ?" teriaknya lagi .

"Seperti itukah menurutmu ? Ah sopanlah sedikit pada Senseimu, Sakura" bisikku ditelinganya .

"Sensei kau- aaahhhh, " kudengar desahan indahnya ketika kugigit kecil telinganya .

"Suara yang indah, nona" bisikku padanya .

"Ka-kau bre-mmpphhh aakhh ummm ahh mmpfff" ku redam teriakannya dengan menyatukan bibir kami berdua, ku kuak bibir tipisnya, kumasukkan lidahku untuk bertemu lidahnya, ku jelajahi setiap rongga mulutnya dan kubiarkan kami saling bertukar saliva .

"Senseii akhhh" desahannya makin indah ditelingaku .

"Lanjutkan lantunan indah itu, Sakura" bisikku ditelinganya .

"Brengsek !" dia mendorongku, tapi tentu saja aku lebih kuat daripada dia .

Kudekap tubuh mungilnya, kubelai wajah mulusnya, dia agak meronta tapi kutindih dia diatas meja kerjaku .

Kumulai aksiku, kuciumi pipi dan wajahnya, dia tetap meronta .

Dari wajah, aku turun ke leher jenjangnya .

Kuciumi, kujilat dan kugigit kecil leher putih ini dan meninggalkan bekas merah pada lehernya .

"Nggghhhh" dia mendesah perlahan .

Kumainkan tanganku pada seragam sailornya, kutarik dasinya dan kutarik seragam atasnya itu sehingga kancing bajunya terlepas dengan paksa .

Setelah itu kurobek dengan paksa seragam atasnya, menampilkan pemandangan indah yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya, sebuah bukit kembar yang masih penuh dengan bekas perbuatanku semalam, aku tersenyum melihatnya .

Kutarik paksa bra peach yang menutupi gunung paling indah diantara seluruh pemandangan gunung di dunia itu, dia agak tersentak .

Kubuang sembarangan bra itu, lalu ku kecup puncak kecil yang menegang pada gunung itu .

Kujilat dan ku kecup dengan lembut hingga dia mendesah,

"A-apaahh yang kauuh lakukaaanhh Senseiihhhh" desahan yang indah ditelingaku .

"Ini pelajaran tambahan, Sakura . Kau sudah melewatkan pelajaran dikelasmu dan kini aku yang akan memberikan pelajaran padamu, sayang" bisikku ditelinganya .

"Nghhh Senseiihhh"

Ku kecup puting merah mudanya, dengan gemas ku gigit puncak yang sudah menegang itu .

"Senseiihhh" pekiknya .

Aku tersenyum mendengar desahan indahnya, lalu dengan gunting yang ada di mejaku, ku gunting roknya hingga terlepas dari tubuhnya .

Kemudian ku tarik celana dalamnya keluar dari kakinya dan kubuang ke lantai begitu saja .

Ku alihkan jilatanku dari bukit kembarnya menuju kearah pusarnya lalu turun keatas bagian kewanitaannya yang mulus itu .

Ku kuak kewanitaannya kemudian kujilat benda sebesar biji kacang yang tercuat dari dalam kewanitaannya, kugigit kecil benda bernama klitoris itu .

"Aakkhh" dia memekik pelan .

"Kau sudah mulai basah nona" ucapku sambil membenamkan wajahku di dalam kewanitaannya .

Ku kuak lubang sempitnya dengan lidahku, kujulurkan lidahku makin dalam .

'Ini sudah saatnya' batinku .

Kutelurusi lubang kenikmatannya itu dengan lidahku, kugigit kecil daging dipintu lubang itu .

"Aaakkhh Senseiihhh lepaskaan akuuhh" pekiknya .

"Benarkah ? Kau mau aku hentikan semua ini ?" tanyaku padanya .

"Le-lepaskaanhh akuuhh brengseekkhh" ujarnya menahan rangsangan yang kuberikan .

Kuhentikan rangsangan itu, kulihat dia sedikit kecewa, tapi bukankah sudah kubilang ini saatnya ?

Tak akan kulepaskan permata emerald yang masih suci ini begitu saja .

Kulonggarkan himpitanku pada gadis ini, ku buka ikat pinggang yang menyangga denimku, lalu ku tarik resleting celanaku dan kupelorot hingga jatuh ke lantai .

Dia tercengang menatap perbuatanku ini .

Kulihat ada nada kekhawatiran dimata emeraldnya .

Ah, aku tidak peduli lagipula bukankah dia menginginkan ini juga ?

Ku keluarkan kejantananku dari dalam celana dalamku, kugosokkan pada kewanitaannya yang basah itu .

Dia mengerang dan menggeliat, sungguh pemandangan yang indah .

Lalu dengan jariku ku kuak lubang kenikmatannya, dengan paksa kumasukkan kejantananku pada liang sempitnya itu .

Kulihat dia meringis tak berdaya, aku tau dia menahan sakit karena ini pertama kalinya kewanitaannya ditembus oleh kejantanan seorang pria .

Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menghalangi kejantananku menembus kedalam rahimnya, ah selaput dara seorang perawan .

"Maafkan aku nona emerald," bisikku pada telinganya .

Dengan satu kali hentakan kurasan kejantananku menembus selaput tipis itu .

"Sen-mmppff mmmhh," kuredam jeritannya dengan bibirku, kulahap bibir tipis itu dan kukulum lidahnya .

Kurasakan ada caira hangat menyentuh ujung kejantananku, ah pasti itu darah kegadisannya .

Lebih dari 15 menit aku beradu alat vital dengan gadis emerald ini, kulihat air mata terus mengucur melalui pipinya yang mulus itu .

Ah, dia pasti menyesal tidak bisa menjaga prinsip yang kemarin dia gembor-gemborkan di hadapan teman-teman sekelasnya .

Kurasakan tubuh porselen dalam dekapanku ini mengejang, dia akan menempuh klimaksnya .

Aku menyadari hal itu, kulepaskan kulumanku pada bibir indahnya, akan kubiarkan dia mengeluarkan klimaksnya dengan jeritan khas seorang gadis favoritku .

Kupercepat tempo gerakan keluar-masuk kejantananku dengan kasar dan cepat, lalu ketika kurasakan dia akan mencapai puncak, dengan sekali hentakan kubenamkan seluruh kejantananku hingga menyentuh rahimnya .

"Senseiihh aaaaakkhhhhh" pekiknya ketika kurasakan ada cairan hangat yang menyentuh ujung penisku .

"Kau sudah puas Sakura ? Kurasa cukup pelajaran untuk hari ini" bisikku pada telinganya .

"Nghhh" dia hanya mendesah pelan .

Segera kucabut penisku dari liang vaginanya, kulihat ada lelehan cairan kental bening dan cairan berwarna merah segar, ah itu darahnya .

Ku ambil saputangan dari dalam laci mejaku, ku usap vaginanya dengan saputanganku itu .

"Se-senseiih" panggilnya lemah .

"Hn" sahutku .

"Ke-kenapa kau lakukan iniih ? Ke-kenapa kau juga tidak memuaskan dirimu sendiri ? Apa kau tidak mencintai kuu ?" tanya nya lemah .

"Kenapa aku lakukan ini ? Karena aku adalah gurumu yang ingin memberikanmu pelajaran berharga bagimu, lalu kenapa aku tidak memuaskan diriku sendiri ? Karena gadis remaja dengan emosi labil sepertimu tidak akan pernah memuaskanku, apalagi membuatku keluar dengan mudah, dan kalau soal cinta, aku tidak tau jawaban apa yang kau inginkan, maafkan aku" jawabku sembari menghentikan usapan sapu tanganku pada daerah kewanitaannya .

Kemudian kupakai celana dalam dan celana panjangku, kuambil kemejaku dan kukenakan sambil menatap gadis yang kini terkulai lemah diatas meja kerjaku .

Setelah aku kembali rapi, ku dekati gadis itu dan kudekatkan bibirku pada telinganya,

"Ini pelajaran pertama dan terakhirmu, Sakura . Aku harap kau bisa menyimpannya dengan baik pada memori otakmu" bisikku pada telinganya lalu ku kecup pelan bibirnya .

Kutatap mata emerald yang lemah itu, aku tersenyum memandangnya .

Dia pun berbisik lemah padaku,

"Kau memang brengsek Kakaseks Sensei" ucapnya .

Aku tersenyum dan berlalu meninggalkannya .

**SKIP TIME**

**Entering Haruno Sakura's POV **

Semenjak kejadian dengan guru brengsek itu, aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi di sekolah .

Kucoba mengunjungi apartemen mewahnya, tapi ternyata dia sudah pindah dan tak diketahui lagi alamat barunya .

Guru brengsek itu hanya mengajar dua hari di sekolahku, tapi dia sudah memberikan pelajaran yang paling tidak bisa aku dan sahabatku Ino lupakan .

Perlu waktu 2 bulan lebih bagi Ino untuk menghilangkan traumanya, aku maklum terutama mengingat ceritanya tentang guru brengsek itu .

Sedangkan aku ? Kucoba untuk tidak memikirkan kejadian memalukan itu, sampai saat ini hanya aku dan guru brengsek itu yang tau tentang kejadian di ruangan guru brengsek itu .

Mengingat kata-katanya yang brengsek itu aku sakit hati, padahal aku sendiri yang bilang kalau aku ingin bercinta pertama kali dengan suamiku, tapi nyatanya ?

Kegadisanku direnggut paksa oleh seorang guru baru yang bahkan dia sama sekali sebenarnya tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku .

Sungguh brengsek guru itu, akan selalu kuingat namamu, KAKASEKS SENSEI .

**End of Haruno Sakura's POV . **

Aku melangkah masuk ke gerbang sekolah yang besar ini .

Tertulis dengan jelas di atas palang selamat datang,

"Takigakure Ladies High School" .

Disinilah aku sekarang, salah sekolah favorit di Takigakure .

Tapi, sekolah ini hanya untuk perempuan .

Dan aku akan kembali memulai petualanganku disini ..

**- THE END –**

Fic rate M spesial request ku !

Kubuatkan ini khusus untuk readers yang sudah request pair KakaSaku .

Ada yang bilang gimana kalau Kakashi dibuat pervert, AND I DID IT !

Oh Jashin !

I made my husband being a pervert man .

Maafkan aku Kakashi sayang, aku TERPAKSA (underline, terpaksa) membuatmu jadi aneh dan ngga banget .

Padahal kamu kan baik yaa yaaang :p

Kakashi sayang ga marah kaan ?

Ntar malem masih mau main dikamar radna kaaan ?

(#PLAK - author edan digemplak Kakashi FG)

Yosh ! Ide fic GILA ini kudapat pada hari kamis, 25 agustus 2011 ketika aku nonton Naruto pagi hari di global TV sama mamaku (hoho aku BOLOS lho, jangan ditiru yaa :p habis hari-hari terakhir sekolah males sih :p)

Pas itu episodenya Team Kakashi + Nenek Chiyo ngejar Gaara yang ditangkep Akatsuki,

(Dilihat berkali-kali pun Naruto memang ga ngebosenin ^.^) .

Ada ayang Itachi sama ayang Kakashi jugaa, huwee jadi semangat nonton tv hehe #CURCOL .

Lah pas itu adegannya Team Kakashi + Nenek Chiyo lagi lompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain, alhasil yang disyuting adalah bagian pant*t nya Naruto dan Sakura, nah tiba-tiba mamaku nyeletuk,

"Wah lompat-lompat gitu keenakan yang belakang", trus aku tanya,

"Maksudnya ma ?"

"Lah sing di syuting bagian bok*ng nya, keenakan guru Kakashi ngintip Sakura" kata mamaku (hoho mamaku hafal hampir semua nama pemainnya Naruto, jelas soalnya dia juga suka, apalagi sama Gaara, katanya imut dan berwibawa hehe mamaku seleranya tinggi juga, Kazekage ! *eh ternyata mamaku mesum juga :p * ) .

Terus aku perhatiin baik-baik eh ternyata bener juga, bajunya Sakura berkibar-kibar dan Kakashi TEPAT dibelakangnya, tapi SAYANG kayaknya karena Sharingannya ditutupi pelindung kepala,

dan dia memakai mata biasa untuk melihat,

dan saat itu dia sedang lompat-lompat dari pohon ke pohon maka sepertinya rabun jauh-dekat telah menguasai mata normalnya, GIMANA ENGGAK ? Lha dia ga noleh ke 'pemandangan indah' nya Sakura SAMA SEKALI dan malah NOLEH KE SAMPING, NENEK CHIYO !

BAYANGKAN, NENEK-NENEK !

Kakashi-Kun, sayang banget ya kamu cakep-cakep rabun jauh-dekat (#PLAK digemplak Kakashi FG *diraikiri Kakashi*) .

Hehe karena itulah aku buat fic ini, dengan ide Kakashi tidak tertarik pada 'gadis muda', kecuali aku hwehehe :p

Langsung deh malam harinya (kalau siang pan puasa, batal dong ntar #ngeles ala Pein Nagato) aku ngebut ngetik ide ini di hp sebelum hilang, dan akhirnya setelah begadang sampe sahur jadi juga fic NISTA ini .

Aku juga dapat referensi dari buku 'The Davinci Code' tentang simbol ikonografi (walaupun maaf aku sedikit menyimpang dari konteks aslinya),

Juga dari film judulnya 'Wild Things' , tentang kata-kata Kakashi yang dia tidak akan puas dengan gadis belia (maaf, aku kopi paste sedikit dan kuubah dengan bahasaku sendiri)

Serta beberapa dialog ketika Kakashi mengajar dikelas dan perdebatan Ino-Sakura, prinsip yang dijabarkan Kakashi dan lain sebagainya aku adaptasi dari notes di akun facebook radna, kalau anda pernah membaca berarti selamat anda telah membaca notes buatan saya pada akun facebook saya atau mungkin akun teman anda yang saya tag .

Kemudian soal pemilihan bahasa, saya mohon maaf apabila menurut anda bahasa saya masih terlalu vulgar, tapi saya harap anda bisa menyikapinya dengan pemikiran dewasa karena menurut saya anda yang telah membaca fic dengan rate M adalah anda yang sudah memiliki pemikiran matang walaupun umur belum menyertai, haha authornya juga masih 17 tahun !

Dan maaf atas pendeskripsian yang kurang berkenan atau mungkin salah, saya kan perempuan tidak berani membayangkan yang aneh-aneh haha (#PLAK, tidak berani membayangkan tapi nekat bikin fic rate M :p )

Pertama aku ucapkan terimakasih bagi para reviewers yang sudah request fic KakaSaku, dan mohon maaf apabila fic ini tidak memuaskan kalian (maaaf aku masih butuh pengalaman .

Lalu aku mohon maaf apabila terdapat kesalahan dan kata-kata yang kurang berkenan di hati readers sekalian .

Selanjutnya bagi para readers yang telah membaca fic ini sampai habis tak henti-henti nya saya sebagai author mengucapkan kalimat pamugkas,

"**MOHON REVIEW NYA YAA :D"**

**Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca karya radna **

**Salam ,**

**-RadnaRadno-**


End file.
